To prove his love
by jetforce
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran havn't told eachother how they feel yet Sakura dies in the hospital but Syaoran is given another chance to save her if he can prove his love in 2 days or she will die again *chapter 2 is up!!!*
1. a second chance

To prove his love Chapter 1

Sakura had died a few minutes ago in the hospital. Syaoran was still by her side, he never got a chance to tell her how he felt for her, how much he loved her. Tomoyo walked in "Syaoran you can't do anything she's gone" Tomoyo said. "Leave me alone" Syaoran shouted crying. Tomoyo left the room and closed the door. A few hours later Syaoran had stopped crying. A blue sparkle formed and filled the room then dissipated in its place stood a woman wearing a large blue gown. Syaoran looked up "who are you" he asked. "who I am is not important what I will do is" she paused, "I have come to give you a second chance. I am going to rewind time to five days ago, before Sakura's accident. You will have two days to prove to Sakura you love her. If you can she will not die, but if you can't she will meet the same fate." The woman said. 

A smile formed on Syaoran's face "thank you" he said. The room started to swirl and time reminded to five days before. Sakura and Syaoran were at the park, Tomoyo had supposedly remembered an appointment she had and dashed off at the last moment leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone. They were playing on the penguin slide remembering their card capturing days (more Sakura than Syaoran). Sakura just got off the slide. "Sakura do you want to sit down?" he asked her. Sakura walked over to him sitting down. This was it he had to tell her he had to prove to her he loved her. 

"Sakura" he said "yes?" she said. "After a few months of getting to know you I developed a crush on you, your beauty, your innocence, your positive attitude, and how nice you are to me. Its been a few years now and my crush has developed into love, I- I love you Sakura" he said rushing a bit on the last part. Sakura had a big smile on her face she had dreamed of hearing him say he loved her for years and now he had. " Syaoran I love you too more than anything" Sakura said. They leaned forward and kissed. 

*In another dimension*

All he has to do now is prove his love for her. I hope he can pass the tests ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 is done!! Did you like it? Will Syaoran be able to prove his love for Sakura in time? Will Syaoran pass the mysterious tests? Please review!!! When I get 10 reviews I will continue with the next chapter


	2. who will win?

To prove his love chapter 2

Ok I said 10 reviews before I write another chapter but I see I'm not gona get that so for the chapter after this I only will ask for 5 more reviews. 

They broke their kiss and Syaoran pulled Sakura close to him. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. She looked up at him "I've waited so long for you to say that I was so scared that you wouldn't feel the same way" she said. I shadow lurked behind the happy teens. The shadow stepped to the side revealing a tall man, he drew out a small staff and it began to radiate with dark energy. Sakura bounced off of Syaoran's chest. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" she yelled at him. She stood up and ran away.

Syaoran didn't know what was wrong with his Sakura but he would find out. He finally caught up with her as she was in front of her house. "Sakura what's wrong?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder. She smacked his hand away. "you fool I never liked you all I wanted to do was bend you around my finger" she laughed. "what has happened this isn't the Sakura I know and love" he said very concerned looking into her eyes. When their eyes met he looked at her. Her eyes weren't their usual elegant color but red with fire. He sensed an aura at the end of the street. He turned around and brought out his sword ready to protect Sakura. The strange man started to walk toward them. "What do you want" Syaoran shouted at him. The man stopped walking a foot away from Syaoran. He bent down and whispered to Syaoran "I want Sakura and I will take her and you can't stop me" he smirked. 

Sakura clutched her head and his staff began to give off energy again. "Sakura don't try to fight it you will be mine and I will make you forget about everything else" the man said. Syaoran released the shadow card and it wrapped itself around the man but it disapered and returned to it's card form in Syaoran's hand. "If magic doesn't work I'll have to stop you myself" Syaoran shouted charging at the man with his sword in front of him. The man laughed. Syaoran's sword went right through the man not affecting him at all. "I am Invincible" he said hitting Syaoran with a ball of the energy from his staff. " Syaoran" Sakura cried out and released the Clow key. Syaoran got back up and ran over to Sakura. Whatever he had done to her must have failed. "Syaoran I'm so sorry I love you" Sakura said. "There wasn't anything you could do he must have been controlling you, I love you too" Syaoran said. They faced the man, he scowled. "You will not defeat me not even together!" the man said. "Yes we will" they said in unison sliding into their fighting positions. Something sparkled as it fell from the sky it looked like a Clow card but with different colors. 

Syaoran stretched out his hand and caught the object. It had swirls of pink and green on it and read the love card. "What's that" asked looking at it. She examined the card. "lets give it a try" Syaoran said. Syaoran and Sakura released it at the same time. Dozens of pink strings shot out of the card wrapping up the man. The next second the place where the man had stood was empty and the strings returned to the card. Sakura leaned over to Syaoran and they started to kiss. Once they broke Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and they walked toward Sakura's home. 

What do you think of it? Mabye next chapter will be about what happens in Sakura's home but I haven't thought about it really. I kinda write less now with high school but in a month when school lets out expect lots of updates on all of my stories. Please review I need to have at least 5 more votes before I continue I'm not sure I should continue should I?. And I've only got 5 reviews right now! 


	3. whats next??????

  
Hi there this is jetforce and i have mostly lost intrest in this fic and cardcaptors cuz i reallly like DBZ. If you have your own idea to how this story should continue just pick it up where i have left off and post it and email me the name of the continuation and your penname, and put a link to the my sr=tarting page, and also so i can put a link to there from my page. If you use my fic please include my penname there thanks :) I would like to ask if you continue my story to not put male/male relationships or female/female realtionships cuz s+s are the best paring. -jetforce 


End file.
